Forgotten
by EffulgentEllie
Summary: What happens when you can't remember where you came from? When you feel lost... forgotten? Post Breaking Dawn. ExB.
1. Nothingness

**FORGOTTEN**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE / RECAP:  
** This story picks up where Breaking Dawn left off. Bella is already a vampire, Renesemee a happy and healthy hybrid, and Edward is finally happy with the life he was given. Chapter one is technically a preface, setting up the story to come, so it is a bit shorter. All-in-all this story will be fairly short, around 10 or 11 chapters total. I've been thinking of doing different POVs for it, but I'm still unsure about that. Bear with me and enjoy.

 **WARNING:  
** This isn't your average Twilight tale, although, it won't necessarily be considered dark. You should be forewarned that there will be cussing and possible smut. It isn't rated T for nothing.

 **DISCLAIMER:  
** I regret to say that I do not own Twilight or the characters from the Twilight saga. Those belong to Stephanie Myer and it is her sandbox that I'm playing in. I mean no disrespect to her and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE - Nothingness**

 **BELLA POV**

It was dark. That's about as far as my surroundings went. Dark and noiseless and… dank. I could taste the dampness in the air, smell stale water on dirty concrete, but that was it.

I saw nothing and I heard nothing, but, more importantly, I remembered nothing. The only thing I seemed to know, and it was more instinct than fact based, was that I was a vampire; a creature beyond the mortal realm with heightened senses and extraordinary strength. Maybe that's why it frightened me that I couldn't move my limbs. Not even a twitch of my little finger.

The weight on my chest brought a flash, a memory, maybe? There was a phantom burn, singeing my already dead veins and the echo of a steady breath that brought a sense of passed time with it. Surely it was all in my wildly over active imagination. Right?

After that glimpse of the long ago dream faded, the nothingness returned. I don't know what had happened before or how I ended up in the darkness, but, like always, I wished for it to end. The void that surrounded me seemed to have sucked away everything that I was. The only thing I could remember was my name. I was Isabella and clung to that knowledge like a life raft.

The torture continued and I, once again, began to question my sanity. My own name started to sound odd in my thoughts, like it, too, was a figment of my imagination. Would I lose everything that I was? Not only my memories and my past, but my name as well? The idea made me internally shiver.

Then something changed.

I heard a noise in the nothingness; whispered footsteps and swooshing air. My instincts sensed another of my kind, but what could I do? Helpless. I felt the weight life from my body and my eyes shot open, on high alert. I knew normal, human eyes, would take hours to adjust, but the change occurred as quickly as my hyper-aware mind processed it.

In front of me was another of my kind, but this one seemed to look more brittle than I ever felt, even after lying still and lifeless for an eternity. The man hovered too close, his long, silky black hair brushed against the base of his cloak. What set him apart was the paper thin skin that stretched over his high cheekbones and the murkiness of his red eyes. He was ancient, well beyond my years.

"Hello, young one." His perfect teeth flashed a perfect smile and I hated the contrast they held against his eyes. "My name is Aro. Welcome to Volterra."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S END NOTE:  
** There you have it. Bella was shrouded in darkness, the person she was has been stripped away by the darkness that she was in. Right now, the only thing she can remember is her name. What does Aro have in store for her?


	2. Isabella

**FORGOTTEN**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE / RECAP:  
** All-in-all this story will be fairly short, around 10 or 11 chapters total. I've been thinking of doing different POVs for it, but I'm still unsure about that. We left off with Isabella waking up from nothingness to Aro hovering over her and welcoming her to his home in Volterra. Bear with me and enjoy.

 **WARNING:  
** This isn't your average Twilight tale, although, it won't necessarily be considered dark. You should be forewarned that there will be cussing and possible smut. It isn't rated T for nothing.

 **DISCLAIMER:  
** I regret to say that I do not own Twilight or the characters from the Twilight saga. Those belong to Stephanie Myer and it is her sandbox that I'm playing in. I mean no disrespect to her and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO - Isabella**

 **BELLA POV**

The dankness never left me. I was constantly surrounded by damp tunnels and concrete. If my eyes were open so I could see the intricate stone work, I wouldn't think much had changed from my time in the darkness. But it had.

Seven years had passed.

I had awoken with nothing but my name and fell into the fold of Aro's coven, the Volturi. I wished I could say it was easy. In truth, it was anything but. My existence felt like I was constantly walking a dangerous tightrope. One wrong step, a simple slip, and it would be the end of me.

The Volturi was law, vampire royalty, and I constantly felt as if I didn't belong. I was always out of sync with the rest despite the constant reassurances received from Aro, their leader. My body fell in step easily and my face always held a mask of indifference to keep from standing out, but my mind was elsewhere. It was on freedom and the sunshine reflecting off of my diamond skin. It was on hazy flashes of thick, bronze curls and golden eyes that held me captive.

My interaction with others was limited, but I was usually ignored. The majority saw me as a pariah; a social outcast in my very small vampire community. Ha! That was rich. The ones who weren't unsettled by my unknown past were either jealous of Aro's unwarranted attention I received or seeking some kind of benefit of the sexual variety. Some ignored me, which I preferred, but others despised me.

As if the she-devil felt her name being summoned from the depths of hell, Jane appeared at the end of the tunnel. Her angelic, child-like face gave the impression of sheer innocence, but many knew her name and it was always laced in terror. I didn't blame them.

Jane had a gift. It was powerful and, from what others had told me, excruciatingly painful. She could cripple you with a glance, causing your body to feel like you were burning alive, tied to a stake and left to roast for eternity. I took their word for it, having never experienced the torture for myself. And I never planned to.

I, too, was "gifted". They called me a shield, but it felt more powerful than that simple label offered. Their category was true, though, because my mind was blocked from other mental gifts. This included Aro's evasive mind reading and Jane's painful torture.

I actually awoke from the nothingness with uncanny control of my ability. Where it took others years, even decades, to master their gift, mine was effortless. I could retract and extend my shield beyond my personal mental capacity and either expose my own mind or protect those around me. No one knew of my ability to pull my shield back, but everyone knew of how I could protect others. That was why I had moved up the ranks in the guard so quickly. Aro saw the potential and seized the opportunity.

Jane, still yards away, curled her lip back over her pearl white teeth. "Aro is requesting your attendance in the throne room." She said 'request', but I knew of the command behind her words. What she actually meant was that there was a potentially dangerous visitor who needed to be dealt with and I was needed for protection; a mental body guard for the royal trio.

Where others in the guard marveled when their master specifically requested them, I despised it. Behind Aro's nice façade and pleasant smiles, I could sense it. I was a pawn in the grander scale, a tool to be moved and played with, used and discarded. Despite my awareness, I had no choice. No past, no memories, no family, no home, and no choice.

My head bobbed minutely with a curt nod. The little witch paused for a fraction of a second then sneered in disgust. Ah. She must have tried her silent attack again. It seemed to be a daily occurrence and I was, like normal, grateful for my ability. Jane spun on her heel and her retreating form filled the tunnel until she took a sharp left into a hidden grate.

I followed silently, but kept my distance.

The throne room was bare and yet, somehow, it managed to be ostentatious. Three large chairs fit for kings lined the back wall. They sat on a small platform that was slightly higher than the rest of the room. The whole scene screamed that they thought themselves better than the rest. They knew they were royalty. Add that to the excessive amount of guards kept on hand and it became overbearing. Any vampire would feel anxious while awaiting the outcome of their fate at the bottom of their empire.

Just like I had assumed, everyone was already inside, speaking quietly amongst themselves with the royal trio already seated. Aro instantly noticed my entrance and grinned a wide, toothy smile. It gave me the creeps. "Ah, Isabella." My name rolled from his tongue with unwanted reverence. I didn't wish for his attention and I certainly didn't want all eyes to fall on me. The hall stayed silent as I breezed through, light on my feet and always on guard.

I stepped onto the raised platform and slowed my approach. The last thing I wanted to do was give Felix, Aro's massive personal body guard, a reason to tackle me again. He knew I was of no threat to the trio, but found humor in rubbing his overly large body against mine as I struggled to get free. That was not a good memory and definitely did not wish to repeat the incident. "Good day, Aro." I nodded in acknowledgement; nowhere near the curt greeting I gave to Jane, but not exactly friendly either.

His face held fast, but there was a minute change in his eyes, as if he expected a different, happier greeting. It was like that every time, but I never faltered and I never called him 'master'. "Sweet child, join us. We're expecting a visitor."

I gave a brief smile. "Of course, Aro." As if I had a choice. His words were pleasant as always, but there was never a choice. I was to stand behind him, slightly to his right, and protect. I shielded the trio and, normally, the entire guard from any mental attacks. Resisting this subtle command was futile, as I had learned when I was first offered the position.

Just over five years ago, Aro had discovered my ability. When he realized I always had control of my gift, he was outraged, furious I hadn't come to him immediately. I feigned ignorance and played as dumb as I could. My instinct was to keep my gift hidden, but that didn't work. I tried to refuse the place I was offered in the guard. I had no interest in being a part of what they considered justice. Hours after my refusal, I was slowly reattaching all of my fingers and toes. My jaw was locked in pain, waiting for the cracks in my usually flawless skin to heal, when Aro approached once again. He asked me once more, with the same sickly sweet tone and I answered automatically. "Of course, Aro." My answer has never changed.

I squeezed my fist reflexively, testing out my digits and feeling the phantom burn of having them slowly removed. My feet carried me to my designated spot and I watched as Renata, another gifted vampire who seemed to be more of a deterrent than an actual physical shield, took her place on Aro's other side. The only difference between us was that she placed her palm on Aro's shoulder and would remain physically connected to him until dismissed. Her gift worked stronger when in contact with another and it allowed Aro to see her mind at all times. I, however, kept my hands to my side, grateful that no one knew of my ability to pull my shield back and expose my own thoughts and weaknesses.

"Enter!" Caius, the snowy-haired royal, boomed. He was always impatient and quick to jump after a fight, weather it was warranted or not.

The massive, wooden, double-doors opened, revealing a man. Though he was a vampire, without a doubt, his frame was on the small side and it made the grand entrance seem anti-climatic. His approach to the trio was timid as his eyes darted around the crowded room. Surely this man already knew his fate? I had never watched another enter this room and leave on their own accord.

The pleasantries and Aro's façade grew tiresome. I never caught the man's name, nor did I hear his crime. All I knew was that he was found guilty in just a few short minutes and sentenced to death, as they all were. I watched, detached from myself, as Felix approached him, walking around the poor man like he was pray, before pouncing. He pulled the head from the man's shoulders in one shift motion, filling the throne room with the sound of shattering marble and a fading scream. The shiver that ran down my spine was barely suppressed, but I refused to show my true emotions in front of the entire guard.

Soon enough, we were all dismissed and I wasted no time in retreating from the dreaded room. I followed the winding, dank halls, walking miles in a few minutes to find my private quarters. Most of the Volturi didn't require their own quarters except for extracurricular activities, but I had requested one. Just the once, I used Aro's favoritism of me to my advantage and asked to have my own room, as far from the others as possible. At the time he seemed displeased with my request, by granted it regardless and I was eternally grateful.

I swung into my room, shut the door behind me, and placed my back against it. Too much. The day had taken too much out of me and I needed to rest despite the fact that we, as vampires, couldn't sleep. I closed my eyes and slid down the thick wooden door until my bottom hit the concrete floor.

My predictable routine did not disappointment and I was soon wracked with tearless sobs. They broke forth from my throat and rattled my chest as I clutched at my shirt, trying to hold my insides where they belonged. This felt vulnerable, it felt human, and it felt right. I sat there, as I did nearly every night, and gasped out my sorrow while trying to decipher why my chest felt empty, like a hole had been pushed through where my dead heart sat.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S END NOTE:  
** Done. Now we know what's going on with Bella, well, Isabella to be exact. It seems she's been with Aro and the Volturi for seven years since she awoke from the darkness. Where are the Cullens? What about Edward and Renesemee? I suppose we'll find out soon. Be sure to review and let me know what you're thinking. Enjoy!


	3. Appetite

**FORGOTTEN**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE / RECAP:  
** All-in-all this story will be fairly short, around 10 or 11 chapters total. I've been thinking of doing different POVs for it, but I'm still unsure about that. We left off with Bella letting us know what had happened. It had been seven years since she awoke from the darkness and has now been accepted into the Volturi, though she doesn't like it.

 **WARNING:  
** This isn't your average Twilight tale, although, it won't necessarily be considered dark. You should be forewarned that there will be cussing and possible smut. It isn't rated T for nothing.

 **DISCLAIMER:  
** I regret to say that I do not own Twilight or the characters from the Twilight saga. Those belong to Stephanie Myer and it is her sandbox that I'm playing in. I mean no disrespect to her and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE - Appetite**

 **BELLA POV**

Even without windows, I could sense that morning had come. The birds were singing happy notes that I could hear through layers of concrete and stone. I had survived another night without my insides falling out. My arms squeezed my mid-section tighter, as if I were subconsciously checking to make sure everything was in place.

Yes, all accounted for.

Even though I hated my breakdowns and despised how week I felt for allowing them to continue, I couldn't help but be saddened as the morning rose. During the night, my vacant eyes would stare into nothingness, but I would see glimpses; flashes of bronze curls and golden eyes that brought a sense of love and longing with them, but they were always chased away with the birds' songs.

It was because of them that I wished I could sleep. If nothing else than to chase the images of my mind into a subconscious state and escape harsh reality for a little while.

I stood on sure, strong legs, but felt as if I should be shaking. My body had never betrayed me before, but I had the faintest memory of clumsy legs giving out from under me when I needed them the most. I changed quietly even though my clothes weren't soiled and we, as vampires, could actually wear them until they fell apart, no sweating and all of that. It just felt good to make a small change, perhaps another human aspect I unknowingly wanted to hold onto.

After everything was put on properly, I made sure my clothes wouldn't be too revealing and give certain parties the wrong message. I swung the thick door open and nearly showed my surprise. On the other side, Felix's massive frame blocked my exit. How had I not heard him… or smelled him? That was disconcerting because it meant I had let my guard slip and that was dangerous. Extremely dangerous.

His excessive height toward over my smaller build and made him seem that much more dangerous, which was ridiculous because he was beyond just being dangerous. Felix had been part of the guard for thousands of years and relied on his superior strength to do so. He wasn't talented with any extra gifts, but he was revered by Aro and relied upon for physical protection when needed.

I instinctively took a step back, putting as much distance between us as I could without it looking like he repelled me.

"Bella. Beautiful, beautiful Bella." He had taken to calling me Bella when I had been officially introduced to the rest of the guard, claiming that it represented my beauty. I actually preferred the shortened version of my name, but when it fell from his lips, it just caused my muscles to clench. My name sounded dirty rolling off his tongue and I always thought he meant it that way.

My posture stiffened automatically and I gave a curt nod. It was my usual greeting to the others who were on the same social tier as me. "Felix, if you'll excuse me." I went to step around him, but his arm darted out, blocking my path.

I hissed lightly and backed away, but shouldn't have been surprised.

"Now, now, beautiful. What's the hurry?" It was a rhetorical question, of course. We both knew he didn't care where I was going; only that he wasn't invited. Before I could answer, though, he continued. "Our master has sent me to fetch his favorite toy."

My lip curled over my teeth, just barely, but it was enough for him to catch. The label he used for me always made my stomach roll and if I were human I would have probably projectile vomited on his shoes.

"I'm sure Aro will understand that I wish to go for a run." I desperately wanted out of my room, but he held fast in his stance. It would have been easy to knock out a wall, but highly frowned upon. Besides, if I did that, I would no longer have the sanctuary that my room offered.

"Bella, you and I both know he doesn't ask twice. I suggest you get your pretty little ass up to the throne room. He actually wants you to attend this morning's meal." He licked his lips at the thought of it.

I, however, nearly dry-heaved. _Meal._ Just the thought of watching the massive herd of humans that Heidi would bring in, like lambs to the slaughter, made my physically ill. "I'm…" I choked back my gag. "I'm not thirsty." And I wasn't.

Granted, I hadn't had anything to drink in almost four weeks, but it wasn't even close to the longest length of time I'd gone between meals. Unlike my fellow guard members, I despised our food source. It wasn't the blood that bothered me, but, rather, where that blood came from. I never understood why others of my kind were so heartless, so quick to end a human life. It pushed me to go as far between feedings as they would allow. Actually, I'm sure I would end up starving myself if Aro didn't intervene when he noticed my eyes or the change in the behavior.

His large hand reached out and touched the bags that I knew he saw under my blackened eyes, darkening my face and causing it to look sunken in. I assumed he meant for his touch to be gentle, but it just caused imaginary goose bumps to break across my porcelain skin. "That's not what it looks like to me." He trailed his finger down my cheek until he reached my chin, then he dropped his hand back to his side. "You're eyes are black, beautiful, and even though they're sexy, I still follow Master's orders above all else." His tone slowly changed over the course of his sentence. "Let's go." The order was barked out in a commanding tone.

I kept myself from jumping and gave another curt nod. It was useless to argue with him because he was right. Aro never asked twice and, to keep himself from getting into trouble, he would throw me over his shoulder and toss me into the room at Aro's feet. In my weekend state, I wouldn't stand a chance. I wouldn't even be able to run away.

Some vampire I was.

I internally scoffed at myself and followed Felix down the winding hallways. We took our time and I wasn't sure if I should be grateful for prolonging what I had to do or mad that it caused me to think that much more about it. We eventually reached the throne room and my eyes quickly went to the edges where small drains lined the room. Easy clean up, Aro had said.

"Felix, Isabella!" Our presence was noticed and Aro greeted us easily, not at all disturbed by what was going to happen. Nobody was, except for me. A few others were lazily placed about the area, but there weren't many in attendance. I could only assume Heidi hadn't found a large enough group.

Before we could answer, the double doors to the entrance swung open in a lavish gesture. "Ladies and gentleman, this is the Display Chamber. The royals would take their seat on the thrones and watch as the masters of their dungeons would take their prisoners to the height of their torture." Heidi's bell-like voice rose an octave, causing the group of hearts that followed her to accelerate. That was her plan, I was sure. The more frightened their victims were, the sweeter the blood tasted.

The story she cooked up and told was always different and always a lie because Aro and the others had lived here for thousands of years. This was their throne room and it served a second purpose; feeding chamber.

The small collection of humans paused with their faux tour guide in the center of the room. It was as if their eyes had just noticed the rest of us randomly standing around. Who could blame them? We were all so still, I'm sure we could have passed for statues, blended in with the gruesome décor and extravagant stonework.

"Hello, hello! Welcome to Volterra!" Aro clapped his hands once, very loudly, and stood from his throne. The hearts hammered louder, sounding like a humming bird's wings. "My name is Aro and I would like to thank you all for your sacrifice."

His words were false. The master of the Volturi didn't care for human life one way or the other. He didn't even care if vampires lived. Only that he was in control, royalty.

The words finally registered with the tour group and a young girl, no older than twenty, screamed at the top of her lungs. Her horror was contagious and, soon, the entire group was frantic. That was when they struck. My fellow guards, even Aro, pounced towards them in quick, swift movements. Everyone grabbed their prey and pulled them off to protect their kill. If you watched it with fresh eyes, and perhaps a different meal, it would look graceful, beautiful. However, I couldn't see pass the gruesome murders that were being committed.

The thick smell of copper and iron hit my nose and I could taste it in the air. My throat was instantly on fire, scorched to nothing but ashes. It had been so long and my resolve was week. The smell was too much, but I tried my best to root myself in place.

Warm fingers wrapped themselves around my upper arm and tugged against it. My stone body didn't budge, but the person wasn't deterred. I stopped my breath to keep anything more from tempting me, and turned to come face to face with the same young girl who started the mass panic in her small group.

Her eyes were streaked with running mascara and her nose leaked from where she had been sobbing and screaming at the same time. "Help! Help me, please!" The words came out in a scratchy whine and I could tell my eyes softened at her. I truly wished to help her, but I knew there was nothing I could do. Cruel fate had taken her down the path to this hellish room and she would never leave here alive.

I pulled her fingers away from my arm, shook my head minutely, and pushed her back. If I opened my mouth to speak, I was sure the delicious smell of the others' prey would pierce my already thin resolve.

I was so thirsty.

She threw herself at me again and scratched, pointlessly, at my arm, trying to gain my attention. I wouldn't have noticed the contact had I not already been paying attention to her.

I didn't want to be the one to take her life.

Instinctively, I knew when Felix approached. The girl's eyes grew wide with the massive body behind me, but he circled around and nudged her in my direction. It strangely reminded me of a cat pushing his catch towards his starving friend. But we weren't cats and we weren't friends.

But I was starving.

I bit into my lip as the girl clutched to me, seeing me as less of a threat than the man behind her. She was right to think so, but, truth be told, she wasn't safe anywhere because I could feel my resolve weakening. Felix knew it, too. Perhaps he could see it in my eyes.

"Come on, beautiful. Eat. I know you're thirsty."

Just the word made the fire in my throat soar to new heights. Damn-it! I was famished beyond anything I had ever felt. The last time I had gone this long, longer, actually, I hadn't been tempted. I had holed myself away and pretended I had died. It helped, but Aro had sent Felix to retrieve me, like he normally did.

I growled under my breath, using up the last of my oxygen. My senses were deprived and I felt extremely vulnerable. The girl continued to claw at me, trying to burrow her body into my chest, to hide from the monsters that were steps away from her. Her nails were bloody with the resistance my skin gave her and just the sight of it caused me to lose the last thread I was holding onto.

Finally, I opened my arms to her and she took it as an invitation, a welcomed sanctuary to the blood bath surrounding her. I sighed and steadied myself, doing my best to keep my eyes off of Felix's gloating smirk. "Shh…" I hushed her, trying to calm down her frantic sobs. "I know."

I rubbed her back as she calmed down and moved her hair away from her face. She truly was a beautiful girl, the roundness left over from childhood still subtly there. Her sobs had all but vanished and her shaking body had stilled. I kissed her forehead gingerly and whispered, just loud enough for her human hearing to pick up, "I'm so, so sorry." Before her mind could think about the meaning for my words, I jerked her head quickly to the right. The bone snapped easily and her body instantly sagged in my arms.

Without letting my mind think about my actions, I opened my mouth and bit into the silky flesh of her neck. My teeth cut through skin and tissue like butter until I hit the warm liquid gold I sought. Her blood slid down my throat, beating back the fire and soothing the burn. All too quickly, my source had run dry. I gently laid her body to the concrete floor and stepped back, needlessly wiping my mouth. I was spotless, aside from the few mascara stains from her tear-streaked face that stained my shirt.

Felix and I hadn't moved from our spots as the others came through to clean the room. I had been frozen in place, staring at the girl at my feet while Felix watched me. He always did that. Whenever I finished a kill, he would keep his eyes on me, watching for something in my demeanor to change. Maybe he thought I would finally snap? Who knew?

Eventually, the room was once again spotless and nearly empty of all vampires as well. The only ones who were left were Felix and me, along with Aro, Jane, her twin brother, Alec, and Demetri. The others were normally who Aro sent when he had to deal with an issue outside of the city. They were a few of his most trusted and loyal guards.

I assumed they were preparing to talk about another mission. With a quick shift of my weight, I pivoted on my heel, ready to leave. My mind was filled with the horror on my victim's face and I truly needed an escape from my own body. I imagined running through the surrounding area, carefree and open, letting the wind whip my hair around my face. I truly was one of my favorite things, only surpassed by spending time in a small clearing I found a few miles away. There was a craving in my chest to be alone, in my clearing, surrounded by tall grass and wildflowers. The flashes of gold eyes were the most intense there and I swore I could even smell a strong, yet vaguely familiar scent of honey when I was alone with my thoughts.

I had to be crazy.

Before I could take my leave, Aro grabbed my attention. "Isabella, would you join us?" Once again, his question wasn't truly a question, so I turned to face the others. Jane seemed annoyed at her master's request while Felix seemed ecstatic. The other two were as indifferent as their facial expressions allowed.

Without waiting for me to agree, he continued, but spoke to the small group. "Young ones, we are having a problem with a rogue vampire and his mate. They're feeding habits have gotten out of control and they risk exposure for us all. I need you to go and explain our laws. If they are innocent, make sure they understand leave them in peace with a warning. If they are not, end them and be done with it."

I shivered at his words, but no one seemed to noticed. They were all captured, caught up in the excitement that this new adventure would offer. "I'm sending Isabella with you for protection. We believe the male has an extra gift and, until we are sure what it entails, we need to be cautious. If they admit their mistake and plead guilty, offer them positions within our ranks and bring them home for us all to meet."

He had finished his commands and I watched as the others fell in line with a quick nod. "Yes, Master." Their voices came out in a hum and sounded as if they were a solid unit. I nodded as well, following their lead, and answered with my own "Yes, Aro."

As the others prepared their cloaks, ready to leave at a moment's notice, Aro's fingers brushed my upper arm. "My dear, Isabella, I am sending you because you are needed for the safety of the others. I trust you will return to me and in one piece?"

I heard the subtle threat behind his words. This was not meant as a sight-seeing mission. I was to do as I was told and return when I was told. There would be no questioning the others and the entire matter would be handled swiftly. Or else. The 'or else' part was always the worst, because I had been on the other side of it before and had vivid memories of missing fingers and toes to help.

With a quick nod, I answered with my normal response. "Of course, Aro." I sent him a small smile and pulled another of the dark gray cloaks from the wall. The fabric swung around my body and sat heavily against my small shoulders, shrouding me in shadows.

Tonight, I would leave Volterra for the first time in seven years.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S END NOTE:  
** Alright, another chapter down. I know it was more of just catching up on how Bella is handling things in Volterra and with the guard, but we did get to meet Felix. Their relationship is a strange one. He is crude with her and longs to be with her, but is also sweet at certain points, like how he worries that she hasn't fed. Yes, strange indeed. But, more importantly, Aro is sending his main guards on a mission to handle a possibly gifted vampire and his mate. How will Bella react and what will happen outside the castle's walls? Be sure to comment and review, let me know what you think. Enjoy!


	4. Justice

**FORGOTTEN**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE / RECAP:  
** All-in-all this story will be fairly short, around 10 or 11 chapters total. I've been thinking of doing different POVs for it, but I'm still unsure about that. Bella awoke from a blackness that took everything from her but her name. She was taken into the Volturi, but doesn't enjoy it despite being with them for seven years. Now, at the insistence of their master, Bella is on a mission with Alec, Demetri, Felix, and Jane.

 **WARNING:  
** This isn't your average Twilight tale, although, it won't necessarily be considered dark. You should be forewarned that there will be cussing and possible smut. It isn't rated T for nothing.

 **DISCLAIMER:  
** I regret to say that I do not own Twilight or the characters from the Twilight saga. Those belong to Stephanie Myer and it is her sandbox that I'm playing in. I mean no disrespect to her and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR - Justice**

 **BELLA POV**

After another quick change of clothes, I found myself on one of the Volturi's private jets. They were used when traveling internationally. Aro insisted on the use of such luxuries to save time on traveling, especially to lands that were oceans away.

The plane ride was mostly silent and I was eternally grateful for such a thing. I wasn't sure how I would handle Jane's constant snide remarks in such close corridors. Felix, however, was too excited not to make some kind of banter. His enthusiasm for a good fight often brought flashes of a large man with brown curls and dimples. It was odd and always took me by surprise, but the expressions that were on his face would make me smile.

I had found out through Felix's ramblings and Jane's comments that we were headed for the states; West Virginia, to be exact. From what I had read, the area was lush with vegetation and a great place for nomads to wander. Although there were plenty of sunny days throughout the year, the excessive forests and massive mountains offered plenty of shade to keep a low profile.

I just wanted to feel the sun on my face.

Demetri, who was flying the luxurious aircraft, gave our small group no warning when the plane suddenly tilted with its decent back to the ground. The entire time we made our trip, I found myself grateful for the privacy. Just the thought of having crowds of humans around me during such a long flight made me want to cringe. I was still thirsty, desperately so due to the amount of time I went between my last feeding and that poor girl wasn't nearly enough to satisfy me.

My sensitive ears heard the entire process of the jet's landing gear extending and the wheels as they pushed across the moist earth. Once the plane came to a stop, Felix jumped from his seat. "Alright! Let's get this over with so we can play." The emphasis he placed on the word 'play' made me sick. I knew exactly what his variety of fun had in store for everyone, including his victims.

"Not now, Felix." Jane huffed as she stood from her seat and walked gracefully to the exit. We followed her lead and stepped off the aircraft into a wide, open field. Tall grass and wildflowers speckled the area, but we were surrounded by mountains. It was… beautiful. Stunning, actually.

I grinned so wide my cheeks would have ached had I been human while I stepped forward, put my face to the sun, and spun in a quick circle. It felt amazing and I wished we didn't have to leave.

The others, however, had other planes and kept to the itinerary. Felix called my name and I quickly fell in line behind them, not wanting Jane to have any reason to tell Aro I had misbehaved. I may have hated his affection towards me, but I hated the consequences of his wrath more. Sometimes, though, I felt like a scolded child with the constant rules and restrictions.

We made quick work of the distance, following the trail Demetri had found. Although, I'm not sure he even found an actual trail. Demetri was the Volturi's head tracker. He was the best of the best at what he did because he could find anyone he wanted anywhere in the world. That was not an exaggeration. Apparently, once he had someone's "flavor", as he had called it, he could follow them to the ends of the earth. The thought terrified me and I often wondered if my own ability would block his, but was always too frightened of the consequences to try.

Suddenly, our procession halted. Demetri nodded, pointing his chin in the direction of his prey. Down the mountain and, more importantly, up wind, from us were two of our kind. The male had shaggy brown hair while the female was platinum blonde. They both were covered in tattered clothing and barefoot; obviously nomads.

I knew we would make our presence known and, sure enough, Jane took point. We headed towards the couple in a V formation, with me at the back, slightly behind Felix. Even though I never felt truly safe with his massive form towering over me, I knew he would allow no harm to come to me if he could stop it. Aro's wrath alone was a good motivator for him.

The man instantly straightened his posture as he caught our scent. He turned his body, slightly pushing his mate behind him in a protective gesture. It would have been sweet had I not known their fate was already sealed.

I hoped I was wrong, that they would be innocent or gifted enough to be accepted into the guard's folds, but I knew, deep down, that they would die today, regardless of their confession.

"Hello." Jane's voice breached the small gap between us and the woman behind him snarled. I looked to her, seeing the maniacal gleam in her eyes, which were much brighter than any older vampire I'd met. "Control your mate or I will do it for you." The threat was obvious.

He gave a jerky nod and she instantly stopped. "I apologize; she is new to this life and still has much to learn." His voice was smooth, but the fear was easily recognized. He knew who we were. "My name is Andrew and this, here, is my mate, Alexis. How can we help the guards of the mighty Volturi?" The woman nodded her head quickly at the mention of her name, her blonde bangs bobbing into her eyes.

Although Jane kept her face passive, I could hear the ice behind her words. "We were sent by our master to determine whether rumors of a mated couple drawing attention to themselves were true or not. It seems you are the accused and the death toll in the surrounding area is far beyond what it should be for the two of you to survive. Even if you engorged yourselves, the numbers should never have gotten this high."

The poor man visibly gulped at the accusation. "I apologize, once again, but as I mentioned before, my mate is new to this life. She is young and strong and, at times, her appetite is insatiable."

"Enough!" Andrew tightened his jaw at Jane's loud interruption. "Your excuses hold no weight with us. Are you confessing your guilt to the crimes you have been accused of?"

His crimson eyes shifted to each of ours and I wondered if he was trying to figure out if he could run or not. I wouldn't be one of the few that chased after him, but I did pity his choices. Demetri and Felix may have been on the larger side, but they were also quick for the size. He had already admitted his guilt and now he looked visibly sick at his options.

"We have been feeding more, yes. I hadn't realized the death count was so high and I would like to send my sincerest apologizes to Aro and his brothers." It seemed he was going to try to talk his way out of it. Foolish, but I commended him for his effort. Perhaps Jane would hear him out?

The little she-devil nodded lightly and it seemed she might have taken his words at face value. "Let it be known that Andrew and his mate, Alexis, have confessed their guilt to the charges put before them." She paused momentarily and I instantly knew what she was doing. Jane reveled in the pain of others and never missed an opportunity to prolong the torture. "The Volturi's punishment this day is swift and final; death by dismemberment."

I showed no outward sign of my discomfort, but I truly hated the Volturi's sense of justice. Any crime committed was handled quickly and without regards to consequences. The guilty party would be dismembered and their pieces set on fire. It was fast and it was final.

"Now, wait a minute!" The man slid down into a protective crouch, his flight or fight instincts taking over. "She is learning to control her urges and will soon be able to be among the public." His eyes were nearly as frantic as his newborn mates and I pitied him all the more.

He could talk until he was blue in the face, which was impossible for our kind, but it would do no good. Jane had made up her mind. Obviously, because my shield had yet to be attacked, neither of them was gifted, so there was no reason for her to offer them a place at Volterra. She narrowed her crimson eyes to small slits and I watched in silent horror as the woman, Alexis, fell to her knees; her body spasmed as she gripped her hair and tightly pulled against the strands. Her painful screams echoed through the mountains and I worried the natives would hear it.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" Andrew's body was quivering as he watched his mate tense under the invisible attack. He reached his shaking hands towards her and pulled her stiff body to him, trying to shield her from the pain, but there was no escape.

I shifted my weight, unable to handle the sheer pain the woman seemed to be in. "Jane!" My voice came out in a whispered hiss, but I knew everyone in the clearing could hear me easily. "Stop it. This is unnecessary! They obviously mean no harm!" But my words had no effect.

Without letting up on her victim, Jane nodded once towards the couple. Felix and Demetri took their cue and approached quickly. They made easy work of both vampires as I listened to the screeching rip of their arms, legs, and head being torn from their torso until, finally, there was nothing but silence. Even Alexis' cries from Jane's assault had came to a stop.

I looked over to see the small pile of white limbs and shredded clothing. If we didn't finish the job, they could slowly piece themselves back together. The process was excruciatingly painful, almost as painful as having your body ripped apart in the first place, but it was better than death. However, the Volturi never left survivors and this was no exception. Demetri pulled a shiny Zippo from his pants pocket, flipped it open, and threw it into the middle of the pile.

I watched in disgust as their skin, hair, and clothes, were violently engulfed in flames. The sickening sweet smell of the purple and gray smoke that rose in a heavy column to the sky seemed to take over the entire valley we found ourselves standing in.

The others didn't seem to be affected in the slightest bit at what just occurred; the pile of burning limbs no more interesting to them than a bonfire was to a human. I, on the other hand, was once again infuriated with Aro's sick sense of justice. That was not justice. Asking if a party is guilty and quickly dealing with the matter at hand was no justice. Yes, the male should have taken his mate to a less populated area, but surely death didn't have to be their fate.

I was pulled from my thoughts when there was a forceful push against my chest. I stumbled slightly, but made quick work of righting myself. "If you ever try to make a fool of me again, Isabella, I will personally rip your head from your shoulders." Jane's words came out like daggers and I felt the hair at the base of my skull prickle.

"No, Jane. You listen to me!" My fingers curled into tight fists and I took a threatening step towards her. The little girl, who was the embodiment of a living nightmare to many of our kind, took a step back, obviously sensing my rage. I felt a pinprick in my shield and my anger boiled over at the mere thought that she tried to attack me once again. I let out a venomous hiss through my teeth and lunged at her with no further warning.

My body met a solid wall and I was easily man handled and pulled back from my target. In my defense, she looked truly frightened at my attack. My guess was it was because she couldn't use her gift to subdue me, so she would have to take me head on. Felix, who was the one that held onto me in a death grip, chuckled at my fury. "Down, kitty!" The comment made a new growl rip up from my throat. How dare he mock me?

I fought for a few more moments, trying to break free from his hold, but it was no use. I knew if I wanted to get out of his grip, I would have to rip my own arms off first. Even though the thought of tearing into Jane was extremely appealing, I wasn't too enthusiastic about self mutilation. Apparently, Felix felt my temper subside and set me down beside the still burning fire.

I wasn't sure how long had passed, but my gaze was locked on the pile of ashes that once resembled human parts when Felix clapped his hands loudly. "Now the real fun can begin." Jane sighed and rolled her eyes at his comment, making her look as young as her true age; too bad I still wanted to gouge those eyes from their sockets. "I'm going to find some locals and see what is so special about the area. Anyone joining me?" The others nodded and turned, always creepily in sync with one another, but I didn't follow.

I shook my head lightly and pointed in the direction of the jet. "I'll wait on the plane." Actually, I had plans on stopping at a creek I heard on our way into the mountains, but they didn't need to know that. Judging by the field, I could only assume the wildlife would be beautiful, especially during such weather. Besides, the last thing I wanted to do was participate in their sick games of cat and mouse with the local populace. Felix could be… excessive in his hunting tactics.

"Are you sure, Isabella? Leaving you alone probably isn't the smartest idea." Felix brought his brows together in serious thought as if a he were a high school student who found a math equation to be too difficult. "Master would have my ass if something happened to you."

I gave a quick nod, only for politeness sake, and turned to head in the opposite direction. "I'll be fine and I'll see you at the plane. I promise." I wasn't sure how much weight my promise held with him, but it would have to be enough. After all, I wouldn't run due to the sheer fear that Demetri might be able to track me. Where would I go, anyways? I awoke from nothingness with no memories except for my name and no one had come searching for me. I had forgotten everything about my past and it seemed those from my past had forgotten me.

There were no more rebuttals from the group, so I continued forward. After a few steps, I looked up, expecting to see the vast mountains and a clear sky before me, but there was something else; someone else.

"Bella?..."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S END NOTE:  
** Dun, dun, dun! Bella's first mission for Aro went easily, but, like normal, she found herself on the other side of their judgment. Felix and the others are about to embark on a hunting trip and Bella is about to do anything but that because the thought of harming a human makes her physically ill, except it seems someone has wandered into their group. What will happen and how will Bella and the others handle their visitor? See you soon!


End file.
